


Spring Love

by KurosawaAyumi14



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaAyumi14/pseuds/KurosawaAyumi14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring come. Fushimi and Saya choose to walk to the park and there they find a little kid who have been lost. What will happen when Saya see Fushimi with the child and begin to think that she wants his child? Lemon inside.</p>
<p>Fushimi Saruhiko/Konohana Saya (Gakuen K heroine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Love

Spring Love.

  
**A/N:** Hello~ I’m back writing another fanfiction~ and this is my first time writing fanfiction in AO3, so nice to meet you everyone. This time I’m writing R18 K-project fanfic (and it’s my first time too writing this even though I’m 19th years old) with the pairing SaruSaya. If you all know about otome game K project; Gakuen K, you must be know the heroine. Also, English isn’t my main language, so I’m sorry if there’s a grammar failure.

  
Disclaimer: K-Project © GoRA x GoHands

  
Warning: Adult scene, uncensored (?) and grammar failures

  
Pairing: SaruSaya.

* * *

  
The peoples were walking here and there—busy with their own business and work. The sun was shining brightly up there, giving all of the citizens a hot atmosphere. Each of the people just blocked the sun light by their hands or some of them just walked inside a store to cool off a little.  
At a certain park, there was a couple who walked there. They were enjoying the sightseeing and the city’s condition and noticed that the park was a little lively. Well, it’s a common thing, because it’s Sunday now. Seeing a lively park made a light brown haired woman put a smile on her face. 

“Waaa… It’s a little lively here… right Saruhiko-kun?” said the woman with her smile. 

“Tch, why you are choosing to go out especially at time like this?”

  
Fushimi just clicked his tongue as he saw his surrounding. The park was sure full of people and Fushimi realized that Saya knew about this, but she still dragged him at the place with a lot of people. Even though he hated it, he will keep accompanying her. Fushimi and Saya just kept silent as they walked side by side around the park. Saya’s honey eyes were observing the situation and all she could see was just children played happily and then a soft smile appeared on her face.

  
“The children are playing happily, isn’t it a good scenery in spring Saruhiko-kun?”

  
“Ha?? It’s normal right? Nothing special about it.”

  
“Well… it’s true… but…”

  
“But what?”

  
“Uun… Nothing.”

  
She shook her head and headed towards one bench near a tree. Fushimi still kept silent about it and just following her to the bench as he sat down beside her. Both of them just enjoying each other presence, maybe because it was spring, the weather around them were warm a little.  
“Do you still don’t like a lively place like this?” asked Saya as she turned her gaze to the glasses man that sat beside her.

  
“Well… enjoying it a little is not bad I think.”

  
“Then, it’s good.”

  
“Is that so…”

  
She once again showing a soft smile at him that made Fushimi became a little awkward as he tried to look at any place except the woman face.  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise which came from nowhere. A crying voice for sure. The couple was startled and they began to seek the source of hat crying voice. While they walked to seek it, finally they found a child who held a balloon right at the sidewalk of the park as the child was crying while calling his parents.

  
“It seems that he’s lost. What should we do Saruhiko-kun?”

  
Saya turned to see Fushimi with so much concern looks on her face. Seeing that expression from her made Fushimi clicked his tongue. While he began to kneel down in front of the child, Saya stood up to change place and he began to calm the child down by caressing the child head, but it seems his action was not going well.

  
“Tch, calm down okay? No more crying,” said him while he still continuing his action but rather than calmed down, the child just kept on crying and crying.

  
“Seems it useless Saruhiko-kun…”

  
“Aa… oi kid what’s your name?”

  
Fushimi asked the child as the child answered his question while sobbing.

  
“Koutarou…”

  
“Then Koutarou, calm down. We will help you looking for your mother,” as he said that, Fushimi began to carry up the child in his arms while his hand caressing the child’s back.

  
Right when they agreed to look for Koutarou’s mother, they began to walk around the park. The park was quite big, and they felt it will be hard to seek someone’s mother at a wide place like this. Saya’s chocolate honey eyes still observed the park. Maybe just maybe, Koutarou’s mother was looking for him too. As she didn’t find any woman that was panicking because of a lost child, her eyes now shifted to the two figures in front of her. Koutarou was still crying but his crying was not so loud like before and now he was just sobbing while his little arms hugged Fushimi’s neck like he was his own father.

  
‘So cute…’

  
She said in her thoughts. Seeing Fushimi held a child in his arms while the child himself hugged him tightly made Fushimi looked like a real father figure. Saya was sure if he had his own child he will become a great father. Even though he said it was troublesome, actually he was the one who could handle that trouble. Without her knowing, a thin warm smile appeared on her face.  
Suddenly her thoughts were being cut by Fushimi’s words.

  
“It can’t be helped; I’ll try to call out his mother.”

  
“Eh?”

  
Just at one moment, Fushimi inhaled a long breath and he began to shout out.

  
“KOUTAROU OKAA-SAAAAAAAANN!!”

  
“Eh? Wai—Saruhiko-kun?”

  
“KOUTAROU OKAA-SAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!”

  
Well… what Fushimi did was not wrong. It was sure hard to find someone at a wide place and the only way to do to seek a person directly was just calling out them. Because even though they knew the person characteristic, it was still a hard thing to do to search them. Once again, with his big and high voice, Fushimi was calling out Koutarou’s mother.

  
“KOUTAROU OKAA-SAAAA—“

  
Right before he could finish his sentence, a woman with short black hair with a dark blue skirt that reached her knee was appearing in front of them.

  
“—KOUTAROU!!!”

  
And it was Koutarou’s mother.

  
Feeling his name was being called; Koutarou turned his head to see his mother was all sweaty with ragged breath. A happy smile appeared on the woman’s face when she knew her child was okay and unhurt. Without waiting anymore, Fushimi let the child down as he and Saya saw a reunion between a mother and her child. Then they approached the mother to explain everything.

  
“—and that’s why we are seeking you directly.”

  
As they finished their explanation, Koutarou’s mother showed her smile once again and said thanks to Fushimi and Saya.

  
“Thank you both of you, if you two weren’t there, I doubt I will find my son.”

  
“You’re welcome oba-san, please be careful next time.”

  
With that, the mother and Koutarou bid their farewell to Fushimi and Saya. After they couldn’t see the appearance of that mother and child, Fushimi turned to seeSaya while he put his hands inside his trousers pocket.

  
“It’s rare to see you very calm today. Normally you will get panic if something like this happened. What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing. It’s just you really did a great job today.”

  
“Tch… it’s not a big deal…”

  
Fushimi clicked his tongue again and he began to lift his foot from the park.

  
“Anyway, let’s go home.”

  
With that, the light brown haired girl just smile and ran towards his side while circling her hands in his arm.

XXX

  
Today was really a nice day. Saya spent her whole time with her beloved person and she also could see a rare Fushimi who was so nice today. As she began to remember the event in the park, a wide smile was coming back on her face.

  
“Ah! Not good,” She said to herself as she slapped her own face when she realized that she was dozing off while still cooking.

  
Hurriedly she back to the activity she did now. Today menu was kare, and she was planning to make it not hotter or sweeter. Because she knew even though Fushimi didn’t mind with the hot one, he didn’t too like the sweet one. So she will keep in her mind to make something not sweeter or bitter.  
While she was so busy with her cook, suddenly she heard a bathroom door knob sound as the bathroom door was opened. Knowing who it was, she rolled her honey eyes to peak at him. There was Fushimi who stood with a wet hair and light blue thin jacket as he dried his hair. Feeling that he was being stared at, his blue manic that was behind his glasses now stared back at the woman in front of him.

  
“Is it kare today?”

  
“Yes,” said Saya with a warm smile.

  
Still with his hand drying off his hair, Fushimi walked to Saya’s place and stood beside her. To be honest he never cooked before because it was too troublesome, but now, since he lived together with Saya, he began to help her even if just a little. While Saya was cooking the kare, Fushimi decided to dry off the plate, glass, and the other tableware.

  
A comfortable silence was engulfed them as they were busy with their own activity. Saya; with her hands still cooking the kare, either she was realizing it or not, she opened her mouth and said.

  
“I want a child that looks like Saruhiko-kun…”

  
“Ha?? What??”

  
Fushimi shocked at what Saya said. He wasn’t deaf. He was sure he heard it clearly that Saya wanted a child that was looked like him. With that the glasses man felt that his face became hot, but he still try to maintain his coolness, while he let the girl continue her words.

“I want a child that looks like Saruhiko-ku—EH?!” Right then she finally realized about what she said and she jerked her head to see Fushimi on her side with a flustered face.

  
Her face was so red like a tomato.

  
Her mouth just stayed gaped as an awkward moment suddenly filled the atmosphere. Saya still panicked, she didn’t know how to react after she said something embarrassing and right in front of her boyfriend.

  
“What makes you think about that?” Fushimi just sighed. It seems he was success maintaining his coolness as now he began to stare at her.

  
“ _E… Etto…_ That’s b-because…” she just let her own words trailed off. As she couldn’t stand the embarrassment which she felt right now. But then she tried to calm down with inhaled a deep breath and continue her words, while she didn’t look at his way.

  
“…That’s because I saw you’re being nice with a child, and I thought if you have a child, you will be a great father…”

  
There was a long silence after her words. No one open their mouth for a while. Realizing that Fushimi didn’t talk anything made Saya nervous. Was he angry? She thought. Then she filled up her courage and glanced at the tall man who stood in front of her. Her chocolate honey manic looked at Fushimi’s face and what she found made her lost her words.

  
There. The black haired man was showing her an expression that she couldn’t read.

  
Fushimi narrowed his blue eyes a little while he kept staring at the woman. Saya gulped as she felt Fushimi became totally different, suddenly she stepped back to make a distance from him. She didn’t know but his gaze felt so hot right now, like, he could burn her body if she kept staring at him.  
Knowing Saya was taking a step back from him made his feet moved by its own. Right then a realization hit Saya’s mind when she knew what happened with him.

  
He was filled with lust.

  
Fushimi was still looking at her with a half lidded eyes as he began to move his body. He took his three and four steps to her, which made the light brown haired woman, took three and four step back. Then Saya heard a thud sound as she peaked from her shoulder to see her back was a wall. She gulped once again. Right then and there, Fushimi’s hand was already on the wall—caged her in his arms, like there was no way he would let her escape.  
Looking at the nervous woman in his arms, Fushimi leaned down to kiss Saya’s eyes. He moved his left hand, which was on the wall to her waist—bought her body to his while his right hand sneaked up to her back and rested it on her neck, as he tried to untie the apron that she wore.

  
“Sa-Saruhiko-kun!” she yelled when she felt he was untying her apron. She could felt that her face was hot there when she knew her apron was loosened from her body.

  
Saya put both of her hands on to his chest—struggling to escape from his embrace, but it useless, because when she tried to let go, Fushimi hugged her tightly again together with his legs which rested in between her legs now. He slowly moved his head to her neck and then began to kiss the nape of her neck. That sudden action made Saya blushed madly, especially when she felt he put his legs in between her legs. She was sure she could die from embarrassment right now. While Fushimi knew she was unfocused, slowly he moved his right hand and slipped it on her thighs and then caressed it. He was lucky that she wore a mini skirt right now.

  
“Sa-Saruhiko-kun…”

  
“Nn??’

  
“P-Please… n-not now…”

  
She could feel her voice was trembling. Seeing this made Fushimi smirked, sometimes teasing his girlfriend like this was funny. When he heard her plea, he didn’t give what she wanted. Rather than let her go, he leaned on her left ear and then whispered.

  
“Saya… you said you want my child…?”

  
“Y-yes… it’s true… b-but…” heard his husky and soft voice on her right ear made Saya unconsciously took a breath, as she felt her body was trembling again.

“But what? Hm?”

“N-not now… b-besides the food…”

Knowing that the stove was still on, Fushimi used his right hand to turn it off and then his blue eyes behind that glasses looked back at the woman with a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Now, it’s not a problem isn’t it?”

With one glanced, he was carrying her in his arms with princess style, which invited a shocked voice from the long haired woman. He started to move his legs to their bedroom and when he finally reached his destination; he closed the door with his feet, and then put Saya on the bed.

  
His blue manic now investigated all of her body. He admitted that she had a fine body. Her skin was white that made him want to touch it, her breast was not too big or too small, at least it was round enough to fit in his big hands, her waist and legs were slender to be touched or hugged, like her body was existed for him.  
Without waiting any longer, Fushimi moved from his place and then he was already on top of Saya. His blue ones met with Saya’s chocolate honey ones, as the woman once again felt a burning feeling inside her. Noticed this, Fushimi took off his glasses. The scene of Fushimi took off his glasses in front of her eyes was breathtaking. Saya could feel her breath heavier and heavier each of the second. Her feelings were overflowing right now by seeing the scene, from her love to her awesomeness and then to her gladness that she could have this perfect man.

  
“Like what you see?” said Fushimi with a husky voice. Saya couldn’t answer his question. Rather than answered it, all she did was blushing at his words. Right at the mark. She really did enjoy the view which made her face red like boiled crab.

  
Seeing his girlfriend couldn’t answer his question and he knew he had hit the mark, made Fushimi showed his devilish smile. He then just leaned down and kissed her deeply again. This time he used his tongue as he put his tongue inside Saya’s mouth. The woman below him who had been kissed right now just stared at him with half lidded eyes. It was hot. Maybe because of the hotness it made her head dizzy.

  
But, feeling his tongue in her mouth moved Saya’s instinct to move her own tongue, and right now their tongue was dancing with each other. Fushimi’s tongue was explored her mouth, his tongue was licking her tongue up and down and then twirling it. Their breath was raged, the hot and heavy atmosphere were engulfed them together. As they separated from each other, their mouth was connected by a long thread. 

“Saruhiko-kun…”

  
“Yes?” He won’t hide it anymore. A blush just appeared on his cheeks as he saw his woman called his name. 

_More_

“Saruhiko-kun…”

“Yes?”

_More_

“Saruhiko-kun…”again, she called his name with a needy voice.

“Yes?” now he leaned his face on hers again—closed the space between them. 

_Call my name more_

While he prepared to hear the woman’s plea, Fushimi’s hands now rested on her outer thigh as he began to caress her outer thigh once more. Saya let out a voice as she felt her thigh was being caressed by Fushimi’s big hand. He caressed it so slowly, and then moved his hand in between her legs to touch her inner thigh. Which made the woman let out a louder voice.

  
“Nn~ n~ Sa-Saruhiko-kun…”

  
“Yes?”

  
_Yes… call my name more Saya…_

  
As he thought like that, he slowly moved his hand to the Saya’s most soft place. Her breath was taking when she felt Fushimi’s slender fingers were touching her vagina through her panties. That one action was enough to make her mouth tremble as she let out a sensual voice.

“Aaah~ n-not there… aaann~” as she moaned from his touch, Fushimi took that as a signal and then he tried to rub itmore, which made the woman below him moaning even louder.

After he teased her—making her horny by touched her sacred area, his right hand now crawling to her chest, as he began to massage her breast. 

“Nnnn~” She could feel something went weird with her body. Her body was trembling from pleasure when she felt Fushimi was massaging her breast. While his hand was so busy with its own activity, he kissed her neck again and made Saya turned on even more.

  
The air between them suddenly became heavier. As Fushimi was done kissing her neck—giving its hiss kiss mark here and there, he got up to take a breath a little while his blue manic stared at Saya. There, the woman who lay on the bed was just stared back at him with half lidded eyes. A white puff came out from her mouth; a sign that she was really turned on. 

Knowing that she was at her limit, Saya opened her mouth and said.

“Saruhiko-kun… please…” she begged with such a needy voice.

  
When Fushimi’s ears heard her plea and needy voice, he took that as his green light. Like a natural thing, Fushimi just showed his thin smile. He would give his woman she wanted now.

  
With her approval, he moved his hand behind her neck as he unzipped her strapless clothes and just pulled off the fabric from her body. After he pulled off the fabric, his fingers began to pull off her panties slowly, and then took it off from her legs. Now what in front of him was Saya who lay on the bed with naked body. In within one moment, his eyes looked at each of her body, from top to toe—memorizing everything he saw and saved it inside his memory. While he still tried to memorize all of them, suddenly something was caught his attention. His blue manic just stopped and looked at her sacred area which was covered with dark curls.  
While his eyes stared at it, he suddenly felt hardened. Damn… this woman really knew how to make him turned on. Fushimi could feel his breath was starting to get heavy, as he slowly licked his mouth. And at that time, he knew he became a pervert just for this woman. He could feel his hand was itchy—wanted to touch her white skin. Then without waiting for more, he was unzipping his light blue jacket and threw it aside and now his chest was bared open.

  
Saya widened her eyes a little. Her chocolate honey eyes were explored his body. He had enough muscle, as she could his abs. Fushimi just smirked when he saw Saya’s reaction, he supported his body with both of his hand as he now was on top of her body. Suddenly his mouth was attacking on hers again, while his right hand massaging her breast and his fingers were pinching her nipple that one movement was enough to make Saya’s eyes went rounded and her body was jolted because of the sensation she felt.

  
The movement from his hand was so intense, which made Saya couldn’t hold her moan as her voice was leaked in between the kiss.

  
“Nnnn~~nn~~”

  
Heard her moan was music to Fushimi’s ears and it made him became wilder. As his breath was raged once more, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to play with her tongue. While their tongue was dancing together, he slowly trailed down his right hand to touch her soft area. Felt that his hand reached its destination; he used his delicate fingers to touch her vagina and surprised how wet she was already.

  
“Damn Saya… I don’t know you are already this wet…” he let go of his kiss and whispered on her right ear with a husky voice.

  
The girl below him just closed her eyes tightly. She never tells it before but she really liked his soft and low voice on her ears. Just as she heard his voice before made her catches her breath and it was enough to make her wet all over again. As his fingers sensing that she was wet, Fushimi laughed a little when he knew he was succeed to make her turned on again.

  
“Do you like my voice so much Saya?” Asked Fushimi still with his mouth on her right ear and that made the woman opened her eyes widely.

  
How could he know?!

  
Knowing his words were hit the mark; Fushimi showed his smirk and the next thing we knew he was teasing her again. While he didn’t get any respond from the woman, he slipped his middle finger inside her vagina and it suddenly made Saya moved her waist when she felt his middle finger was inside of her.  
“Aaaann~ n-not there~” she could feel Fushimi’s middle finger was sliding in and out from her, which made her couldn’t stop moaning in ecstasy.

  
Together with his middle finger which sliding in and out, their breathing also went ragged. As a skin and skin were met together, her body trembled, and while Fushimi’s middle finger touched her G-spot, she couldn’t hold back her voice, it was broke out from her throat as she arched her back, which made the sensitive skin on her breast touched Fushimi’s bare chest.

  
“Nggg~ aaa~~ _d-dameee_ ~”

  
What a beautiful music to his ears.

  
As Fushimi repeated his movement—sliding his finger in and out, in and out, it made Saya’s body trembled even more; which sent a vibration through hi body and it made him a hardened even more. Realized he was reaching his limit no, he then slid out his middle finger. A honey was flowing on it and he began to lick it. The taste was strange. A bit sour? He didn’t know, he couldn’t describe it but he liked it enough. While he was done licking his own finger, his eyes now stared at the horny woman below him. Then he began to spread her legs to see her wet womanhood.

  
Saya just didn’t care anymore. Her thoughts now were full of Fushimi, and all she wanted was him to release her need. Because if he teased her once again, she knew she would going crazy.

  
“Saruhiko-kun… please hurry…”

  
As she begged, Fushimi unzipped his pants and let out his manhood. Saya just widened her eyes when she saw his manhood. It was big and looked so hard. Couldn’t wait any longer, Fushimi guided his manhood to her womanhood. Saya was flinched a little when she felt the tip of his manhood touched her vagina. It ticklish, but that feeling was changed when she felt his manhood was sliding into her. She was sure it was big and hard and it did big and hard.  
Her body flinched once more, either it was from the sensation or because of she was uncomfortable, but Fushimi noticed this and asked.

  
“Is it hurt?”

  
“No… it’s just… I need to adjust it… you’re…”

  
“What?”

  
“…you’re so hard…” she trailed off her words with a red face but Fushimi could hear it clearly, which made his face blushed too right now.

“Tch…”

  
After she adjusted his size, Fushimi began to move his hips and it invited a loud and sensual moan from the light brown haired woman. The feelings were… well… from pain to pleasure. She couldn’t describe it with words as she felt so much pleasure spreading to all of her body. Fushimi himself couldn’t hold his voice either. The tightness of her vagina made him couldn’t control his voice. She was so tight and wet.

  
“Damn… Saya… you’re so tight…”

  
“AAaahh~ nnnggg~~ m-more~” she panted when she felt he was sliding in and out from he womanhood. Heard her plea made him unconsciously slid in and out his manhood in such a fast way. That movement made Saya couldn’t think and something was building up inside her.  
As the activity between them was going intense, Fushimi increased his pace and Saya clutched the bed sheet. It felt too good… just too good.

  
“Aaahhnn~ aahhhnnn~ kimochiii~”

  
This time while his manhood moved in and out from her vagina, his right hand slid in between them and then his thumb rubbed clit, which made the woman jolted her hips.

  
“Kyaaaaa~ n-not t-there please~” he rubbed it again, and she jolted her body again. The sensation was too much too bear and she knew she will come soon after this. 

Just one kiss on her neck, one rub on her clit, and one push bought Saya to a cloud nine as orgasm hit them so hard.

“I’m cumming!!”

  
As just when Saya moaned, right then Fushimi was releasing his seed inside her womb while Saya was milking his manhood with her honey.  
Just as their sex activity was done, Fushimi slid out from her body and lay down on the bed. He was panted. Damn this was the most tiring workout he ever did as he thought like that. He took a deep breath and exhaled it, trying to control his breath. As his breath came back to normal, he turned his head to see Saya and found she was crying.

  
“Wha--?! Oi why are you crying?!”

  
Saya just shook her head when she heard his question.

  
“Uun.. it’s nothing. I’m just happy,” with that she cuddled on Fushimi and let her body being wrapped by his large body and the warmness.  
Fushimi just sighed. He then circled his arms around her. Like… he was trying to protect her from the world as she was the most fragile thing. His blue eyes peaked to see her face and that time he realized she had beautiful features. Her eyes were closed, and there was a faint blush on her cheeks as she smiled. Maybe because he felt the same way, he then tucked her and kissed her on her head, and sleep just for a while.  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
_Omake_

  
“Saya…”

  
“Yes?”

  
Fushimi moved closer to her body and then hugged her fro behind, as their body was spreading the warmness between their bared body. 

“Marry me.”

  
“?!”

“You said you want a child right? That’s why, I need to be your husband. That’s wh—“

Before he could finish his sentence, Saya turned around to face him and then suddenly she threw her arms around his neck. 

“Yes…! Yes, please let me become your wife!”

With her final answer, Fushimi leaned on to her face and his lips touched her lips, as he kissed her deeply later at night.

* * *

  
**A/N:** 3… 2… 1… I’M SUCH A PERVERT!!!! I… I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHOULD I SAY BUT I’M SUCH A PERVERT!! /cries at the corner/ I don’t know anymore… and I’m sorry if this story turn to be bad. This is my FIRST R18 fanfic after all… /sobs sobs/ I prefer to write a fluffy fic again rather than this… okay maybe I will write it again but later… LATER OKAY OH GOD HSHSHSHSHS /blushed madly/ I don’t know anymore.. okay bye /drowned/


End file.
